Flowers of Zheng Fa
by Forte Fayne
Summary: Shi-Long and Franziska finally got around to going out on a real date so let the cuteness begin!


Shi-Long sat on the park bench, anxiously looking around with a smile on his face as more and more people passed him. _I hope she makes it.. _He checks his watch yet again; it was only ten minutes passed their meet up time so he sat himself back down on the bench and thumbed the little black bag in his hands. A few minutes later he heard the clacking of high heels and that powerful yet sensual voice. "I apologize for being late, Agent Lang. I had to make sure I had everything perfect, it's been a while since I've been on a…" Franziska blushed a bit as she looked away shyly. "A date? It's alright Sis, also you can call me Shi-Long. "Agent Lang" sounds too professional for a date." Shi-Long stood and smiled at her with a blush of his own and kept the little black bag hid behind his back. "Then you can call me Franziska instead of that foolishly foolish nickname you stuck me with!" Shi-Long chuckled and nodded before slowly holding the little bag up to Franziska. "Here! Chocolate straight from Zheng Fa!" Franziska blushed and took the bag, adoring the silky material before removing the gold ribbon and taking a piece from inside and taking a bite of the exotic chocolate. "Wow…This is actually quite delicious! But foolish! I brought you nothing.." Shi-Long hooked his arm and smirked. "You're here. That's enough of a gift for me!" Franziska slowly took his arm and walked with him; occasionally looking up at him and taking in more of those powerful features. "Hmm? Is something on my face?" Franziska puffed up and squeezed his arm tightly. "Fool!"

After making small talk on their way to the restaurant, they both seemed to unwind and were a lot more relaxed around each other. "Sounds like trials here become pretty hectic! I knew you were good but I'm honestly impressed!" Shi-Long laughed as they entered the fancy French restaurant, Franziska playfully slapped him as she walked by. "Of course you should be impressed! Von Karma's strike fear into the hearts of criminals!" A waiter soon came by to escort them to their seats and then handed them menus. "Thank you. We'll be a little while." Franziska dismissed the waiter and then smiled at Shi-Long. "I love this restaurant! How did you know?" Shi-Long returned the smile and blushed a little. "Let's just say a certain magenta birdie told me." He flashed a quick goofy smirk at her before hiding behind his menu; Franziska chuckled and went to reading her menu, however she noticed Shi-Long fiddling with his menu. "What are you doing? Other than looking rather foolish." Shi-Long sat his menu down and sheepishly looked away. "I'm good! J-Just trying to decide what I want." He nervously chuckled and shifted his gaze away. Franziska smirked and reached over to his menu and pointed at one of the items. "This one here is rather delicious, but I can't seem to make out the name. Can you read it to me?" Shi-Long laughed before scratching the back of his head. "Is it that obvious?" Franziska smirked and then brushed a bit of hair to the side. "Only to me because I'm a Von Karma. We notice the littlest things." Shi-Long took a drink and sighed. "It must be pretty "foolish" that I can't read English, sorry about this. Would you mind reading the menu to me?" Franziska smiled sweetly at him and took the menu. "No, what's foolish is you apologizing for a flaw that is actually…really cute." Shi-Long blushed and quickly drug his chair around next to her and leaned in as she went over everything they offered.

The hours flew by as they sat there sharing stories and facts about themselves and before they knew it the restaurant was closing. "Wow, look at the time! I'll walk you home." Shi-Long took Franziska's soft hand and felt himself melt into her beautiful blue eyes. "Is something on my face now?" She stared back until Shi-Long came back to his senses. "No, your face looks perfect." They both laughed and then she rested her head on his arm as they walked back to her apartment; their conversation picked right back where they left off.

They quickly approached Franziska's apartment and neither of them wanted to separate. "Thank you for a wonderful evening Shi-Long. Everything was perfect." Franziska leaned her head against his arm again and squeezed his hand. "It's my pleasure! Lang Zi says: The pack leader must always set the best example." Franziska laughed and stretched with a slight yawn. "I have to be honest with you. I was hesitant about showing up today, I thought it was joke. A lot of men find me difficult to approach." Shi-Long stopped and stood in front of her. "Those others are cowards unworthy of your attention! This wolf is willing to do whatever it takes to grab you attention! So forget those chumps!" Shi-Long smiled and hugged her tightly; Franziska teared up a bit and placed her hand on his chest. "You foolish fool… You've done an amazing job so far." She smiled up to him and then walked up the steps to her apartment with Shi-Long and then hugged him. "I'll be out of court around one tomorrow. We should meet up for lunch." Shi-Long lit up at the idea. "Definitely! I'll be there waiting for you!" Franziska opened the door and quickly turned to Shi-Long and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. "Then it's a date. Don't be late or I'll whip you. Good night." She stepped inside and slowly closed the door. "G-G-Good night.." Shi-Long then jumped off the stairs and headed back to his house with a pep in his step and a massive smile on his face.


End file.
